


Backseat

by Robron101



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Heart-to-Heart, Honesty, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 04:56:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6597619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robron101/pseuds/Robron101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>End of yesterdays episode (4/18/2016)</p><p>Chas and Robert have a heart to heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Backseat

**Author's Note:**

> I so want Chas and Robert to have a mother/son in law relationship. She already approves now all we need is Rob coming to her with a relationship problem about him and Aaron! That would make my life!

Chas watches as Robert's face falls and for a second she feels bad for him. She saw the light in his eyes fade and watched as he said all things she knew her son would want to hear, so Aaron wouldn't feel guilty about their plans changing. Liv couldn't have shown up at a worse time for Robert, but Chas was glad she was here for Aaron. She saw how happy Liv made him and she knew it would be good for him to spend time with her. After all, family comes first. 

“I'm gonna go put on a different shirt,” Aaron said and clapped Robert on the shoulder. He watched him walk out of the room, his heart feeling like it had disappeared from his chest altogether. 

“It must hurt,” Chas said. Robert looked at her shrugged, acting like Aaron's change of plans didn't disappoint him. 

“It's fine. I understand,” he lied. 

“No it isn't. You walk around telling yourself that you're not worth it. That you're used to taking that backseat and you can do it again.” Robert stared at her, not understanding her words, and at the same time understanding them perfectly. “You tell yourself that it's okay for everyone to walk all over you because you're Robert Sugden and nothing can touch you.” 

Robert swallowed hard and looked away from Chas. He tried to block her out, not to hear her words; trying to tell himself that it was all lies. “You put on that smug face and walk around as if you're above everyone else, but I see right through you.” 

“I don't know what you mean,” Robert snapped. “You know nothing about me.” 

“Oh but I do. You know how I know?” 

Robert looked away from her. He clenched his jaw, trying not to let her words affect him. How dare she judge him. She didn't know him or his past. 

“I know because my Aaron is the same way,” he snapped his head to look back at her. “He might no show it in the same way, but it's there.” 

“I think I know Aaron well enough to know that you're wrong,” Robert said. 

“If you really believe that then you know nothing about my son,” Chas stared at him until Robert looked away. He knew Aaron. He liked to think he knew Aaron better than anyone. Even his own mum. “Aaron has always felt like he wasn't worth peoples time. Like he wasn't good enough. You two have that in common.” 

“You know nothing about me,” he hissed. He didn't want to start a fight with Chas, but her words made him so mad. He wasn't sure why they made him so mad, though. 

“Yes I do. You took the backseat to Andy the entire time you were growing up. You took the backseat to Chrissie more than once during your marriage, and now you feel like you're taking the backseat to Liv.” Robert closed his eyes trying not to let the pain in. He knew she was right, but he was too stubborn to admit it. “What you're not realizing is for months you put my son in the same backseat.” Robert stared at her, confused by how she knew all of this. Chas read the confusion in his eyes and answered his unspoken question. "Katie was my best mate, Diane was too, and Aaron talks to me. I know more than you think."

“I know,” his voice cracked and he was too embarrassed to look at her. Not because he let her see that her words were affecting him but because he felt horrible for all the things he had done to Aaron. He knew deep down he deserved to be second best to everyone in Aaron's life after every horrible thing he'd put him through. 

“You made him hide. You made him feel like he wasn't good enough to be loved; out in the open where he should have been. I will never forgive you for that,” Chas took a step closer to Rob and touched his shoulder, “but I don't want to hate you.” 

They stared at each other for sometime. Robert at a loss for words and Chas trying to sort her out in her head so she didn't say the wrong thing. “You make him so happy. I don't understand it. He looks at you . . . like you're the world. It's a little scary.” 

“He does?” Robert asked. That's how he looked at Aaron. He's his everything. 

“Yeah, he does. He . . . he loves you, Robert.” 

“He hasn't . . .” 

“He might not say it out right,” she said and took her hand from his shoulder to take one of his hands in hers, “but he does.” 

Robert could have cried from her words. All he wanted more than anything was for Aaron to tell him how he really felt. Robert has said that he loves him, but it would amazing to him to hear those words repeated back to him. 

“Aaron doesn't put people in the backseat,” Chas said and let go of his hand. “He loves with everything he has and it isn't . . . selfish. He doesn't say, 'okay well I'm going to love that person this much but that person doesn't get as much.' He love's everyone the same. He has a heart of pure gold . . . and deep down you know that.” 

He knew Aaron had a heart of gold and was unselfish. Aaron was so unselfish that when he did make the decision to be selfish he felt so much guilt that he turned on himself. He realized Chas wasn't lecturing him; she was trying to help him. She was giving him the answers he needed to stop himself from hurting Aaron in the future. Robert admired her at that moment. She was giving up secrets she had figured out a long time ago to someone she didn't even like just so Robert wouldn't hurt Aaron. 

“How do I look?” Aaron walked back into the room. Chas walked away from Robert but not before giving him a sharp look. Aaron had put on deep green button up shirt and Robert approved. 

“Amazing,” Robert said, “as always.” 

Aaron rolled his eyes but smiled and reached for his hand. “I'm really sorry about our getaway.” 

“Don't,” Robert thought about Chas' words. “We have plenty of time for those things later. It doesn't matter where we are as long as we're together.” 

“I'm ready,” Liv walked back into the room. Robert tried his best to smile down at Aaron's little sister. His jealousy wanted to take hold of him, but one look at Aaron made him shut it down. 

“Let's go then,” he kept hold of Robert's hand as they walked out the back door into the cold night air. 

“I'm sitting up front,” Liv announced. Robert stopped himself from rolling his eyes. 

“You don't mind sitting in the back do you?” Aaron asked with a squeeze of Robert's hand. Rob looked at the entwined fingers and found he had no problem being put in the backseat. 

“Not at all,” he said. Aaron smiled and grabbed hold of Rob's shirt, pulling him down for a kiss.


End file.
